Walk On The Wild Side
by kurtliv3s
Summary: Emily is on holiday with her family for the summer where she meets Naomi, a beautiful girl who takes Emily's heart to places she never thought existed.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yaay! It's from Emily's POV, except they may be some chapters from Naomi's. Had this idea for a while and tonight I was inspired to start writing it. Hope you guys like it, please review!

-

Oh God. What the fuck is he doing? I'm looking at James, my little brother. We're standing as the gas station on the way to the lake and I look away for two seconds, turn back and he's got his t-shirt pulled up in front of some girl. Eugh.

"Some people call it a third nipple, but I just like to think of it as a little extra piece of me, and how is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"James, we've got to go. Now."

"But I'm talking to this lovely female!"

I look at the girl standing in front of James, Jesus Christ, she looks about 20. And she looks absolutely disgusted.

"Sorry about him," I say awkwardly and grab James by the collar, dragging him out of the shop.

Once we've left the shop, I smack him forcefully over the head.

"What the fuck was that? What has mum told you about showing strangers your body parts? Jesus Christ."

"She seemed quite interested in me, I'll have you know." He says.

"I'm sure she was. Get in the fucking car, would you?"

He rolls his eyes at me and hops in. I walk around to the driver's side and hop in, and doing up my seatbelt, I check that his is fastened. I start the car, and once again, we're off.

I'm lucky, because James' birthday was a couple of weeks ago and he got one of those Nintendos or something, you know, 'portable game system' or some crap. And I've got my iPod plugged in, so basically, we pretend each other doesn't exist. It's genius.

-

We finally arrive to the house after getting lost about 27 times. Katie's out front sunbathing. I don't know why she bothers. We live in England. We're not expected to be tan.

I park up next to the house. It's alright, actually. I was expecting some shitty old cottage with an outhouse, but it looks nice. Sort of. It's right on the lake, too. So that's a plus. James and I hop out and I open the boot, trying to get my massive bag out of it. With great difficulty, I manage it, but quickly decide to give up on carrying and drag it over to the house. James grabs his bag and runs inside, Jesus, I don't know what he bought, but it doesn't look like much.

"Katie!" No answer. "Katie!"

I walk over to her and realise she's got her headphones in.

"Fuck sake. Think you could help me?"

"Oh hey Ems. How was the drive?"

I'm about to speak when she opens her mouth again. Typical.

"I just saw this totally fit boy down at the park. He invited me to some party tonight around the corner."

"And what about me, what am I supposed to do?"

"I told him I had a twin. He was stoked, he said you can come."

"Did you even ask mum and dad?" I ask her.

"Yeah, they're totally down with it. So you in or what?"

"Yeah, alright. Not much else to do around here."

"Tell me about it. Remind me why the fuck we came here? And remind me why I had to come here 2 days before you had to?"

"We came here because we 'haven't had a proper Fitch holiday in years'. And because we need to 'bond'. And I've only just arrived because I had to take James to his stupid fucking taekwondo tournament."

"Fuck sake. The entire summer. Here. This is going to be fucking boring." She says.

-

I go inside and find mum and dad sitting with James in the kitchen.

"Emliy, darling, there you are." Mum says. "How was the drive?"

"It was okay. Except the instructions you gave me were pretty shit. Got lost couple of times."

"Oh, well. You're here now."

"Where's my room? This bag weighs a fucking ton."

"Upstairs, at the end of the hallway, next to the bathroom." Dad tells me.

Fuck. "Upstairs? Can you take my bag?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." He gets up and takes my bag upstairs, making groaning noises the whole way.

"Wow," I say. "It's nice."

"Yeah, well, since you were a great big sister and stayed behind and looked after James we decided you could have the best room."

It's not that big. But it's still better than my room at home. It's got a small little deck that's overlooking the lake. It's got an en-suite with a bath, and what looks like either a queen or king size bed.

"Thanks." I tell him. He smiles and nods, gives me a quick kiss on the head before leaving the room.

I sigh and sit down on my bed. Jesus Christ, It's going to take for-fucking-ever to unpack.

-

So I've just finished packing. It's nearing 5ish now, it took that fucking long. I put all my clothes neatly away in the drawers; I am going to be here for 6 weeks after all.

"Dad," I yell as I get to the bottom of the stairs. "Dad!" I yell again. He still doesn't answer. "Fuck sake…" I murmur under my breath.

Still. Nothing. Fuck it.

"I'm going for a walk!" I scream, with a chance at least someone will hear me.

I walk down to the grass alongside the lake. It's beautiful, actually. Which surprises me somewhat. I wasn't really looking forward to this holiday. Normally I wouldn't mind, but this is for the whole fucking summer. Hopefully it won't be so bad, though. I've been thinking a lot lately about… everything. About me. I'm gay. I think. I'm not sure. I want to tell Katie. But… I don't know. I'm not ready. I don't know what she'll say. Same with mum and dad.

"Kieran! Kieran!" I hear someone yelling; I look up ahead of me and see a girl. She's struggling with a box of… something. I quickly run up to her and grab a side of the box just as it falls. "Thanks." She whispers.

"You're welcome." I reply just as quietly as I look up at her. And wow. She's like… all kinds of beautiful. Cliché, I know. But at least we weren't walking in the hallway and I accidentally run into her and knock all of her books to the door. I don't think I could hear about another one of those. She's got blonde wavy hair, a little bellow her shoulders. And blue eyes. Really blue eyes. The kind of blue you'd only dream about. She's… wonderful.

"I'm Emily," I say shyly as she puts the box down.

"Naomi." She smiles. "Do you have a place around here?"

"Yeah. Well, just for the summer. You?"

"Yeah, been coming here since I was a baby." She rolls her eyes and I laugh lightly.

"So you're going to be here for the summer too?"

"Yup. Every summer. Gets boring after a few years." She laughs. "Maybe you can help me brighten it up."

I raise my eyebrows disbelievingly. A beautiful person. Asking me to brighten up their summer. A beautiful person… talking to me. Fuck. I nod eagerly without seeming too crazy.

She smiles again. "Maybe I'll see you around then… Emily." She says.

"Yeah." I say, smiling.

I help her pick up the box again and she smiles gratefully and she begins to walk away. I walk away also. After a few steps I turn around and look back at her, only to see her staring back at me. How. Fucking. Awkward. She smiles and I laugh shyly.

Maybe this summer will be alright.

-

Bit of a boring start, but it'll get better, I promise :) please review; it makes my day!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the encouragement; it really does mean a lot to me! I was a little unsure of this story and I love coming online and seeing more reviews so please keep at it :) hope you enjoy this chapter! 

-

"Hurry the fuck up, Ems." Katie yells at me from the doorway.

"Yeah, one sec"

"Jesus," she mutters under her breath. "Why are you putting on so much makeup anyway? You hardly ever wear it, you have nice skin." Shit. Okay so I haven't told Katie about meeting Naomi. I don't know why I would. But yes, I am kind of hoping she'll be at the party. She said she's come here every summer of her life, so she probably knows everyone. It makes sense.

I ignore her. "Let's go then." I say, picking up my bag. With a final look in the mirror, I smile, pleased with my outfit and hair. I leave my room, shutting the door behind me, and follow Katie downstairs.

"We're going." Katie says to dad.

"Ok, love. Now you got your cell phones charged? On loud?" we both nod. "Good. And don't be too late." He yells as we walk out the door. "I want you girls home by 12!"

We both roll our eyes and set off to the party. I've no idea where it is, but apparently it's at that 'fit boy' that Katie saw at the park's best friend's house.

Walk closer and closer to the house, and being able to hear the loud music and yelling, Katie runs up. Fuck sake…

I follow her, not wanting to look like an idiot, though I probably do.

She runs inside and walks up to some boy, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi babe." I hear her yelling.

"Katie!" he yells back, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "You made it, babe! Sweet."

He's not that fit. He looks rather repulsive, actually. He's wearing barely any clothes and is holding a basically empty bottle of vodka in his hand, and a joint in the other. He's got short brown hair, and quite a few tattoos, one of a big cross on the side of his chest. He's got an earring, too. Eugh, I really hate that.

I walk over to them. "Katie," I snap. "Don't fucking run off from me."

"Sorry Ems. Anyway, this is my sister." She says to the guy. "Wait what's your name again?"

"I'm Cook!" he screams. Fuck sake, what a creep.

"I'm Emily…" I say awkwardly, desperately wanting him to fuck off.

"Anyway, you girls wanna get together? I've never done twins before."

I look at him like he's fucking insane. Albeit he kind of is.

"That's an interesting idea… mind if I give it some thought?" I say.

"Cool. Come find me later, yeah?" He says as he runs off. Katie running after him. Jesus Christ.

I look around, scanning the room, and… bingo. I've found Naomi. She's sitting talking to some girl on the couch. What the fuck do I do? Should I go and say hi or what? Fuck it. If I can't even flirt with a complete stranger than who can I flirt with? I walk over to her, patting down my hair and flattening my dress as I approach the couch.

"Naomi, right?" I say. Trying not to act like I have not thought about her since we met earlier.

She looks up at me. "Emily. Yeah, hi." She smiles.

The brown-haired girl she's sitting next to is beckoned by some guy and leaves the couch, and Naomi offers for me to sit down. Holy fuck this is nerve-wracking.

"So, how do you know Freddie?" She asks me.

"Who? Oh, is that the guy whose party this is?" she nods. "I don't, actually. My sister, twin sister, met some guy, Cook, down at the park and he invited us so here I am."

"Cook?" She laughs. "Fuck sake, typical."

"How do you mean?" I ask her.

"He's such a fucking flirt; can't he leave any girls for the rest of us?"

Wait, what? Holy shit.

"Anyway, so you have a twin?" She raises her eyebrows and smirks. I decide to ignore her…comments and perhaps ask her again once we know each other a little better.

"Yeah." 

"She got a name?"

"Katie."

"Oh yeah, and what's she like?" She says, putting her arm across the couch and facing towards me. Fucking hell, I'm not sure if it's just wishful thinking, but she is flirty as fuck.

"A bitch. You'd hate her." I smile.

"You're my favourite already." She smiles back.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Got dragged here by my friend, Effy. She was sitting here just a sec ago. Yeah, well it's her boyfriend's party."

"I see. Wish I fucking knew some people around here, then I could at least have some fun with other people." I say.

"We could make our own fun?" She raises an eyebrow and I smile widely. "You want to get out of here?"

"Please."

She gets up and takes my hand, and I feel shivers run down my spine. Through the masses of drunk, sweaty teenagers, we finally get outside. She's now, somehow, holding a bottle of what looks like vanilla vodka. I love her already.

"You want to have a little party of our own? She raises her eyebrows suggestively.

-

So, I'm pissed. So's Naomi. We've been walking around the lake for about 40 minutes and now I can hardly stand up.

"Can we just sit." I say.

"Yeah." She says, and then bursts out in a fit of laughter. Oh, she's that kind of drunk, ha.

She collapses onto the grass, bottle still in hand, and takes another long swig, then hands it over to me, and I do the same.

"So, how old are you?" She asks me.

"I'm 18 in May. And you?"

"I'm not 18 till September." She frowns. "It's okay though. I mean being 18 it hardly exciting now that everyone has a fake I.D., it's ridiculous, really."

"Yeah, that's true. So, do you have a… boyfriend?" I say, trying to direct the conversation more towards where I want it to go.

"Never!" she yells, laughing.

"What do you mean?" I say. Fuck I must sound ignorant. Oh well, she's pissed, probably doesn't realise.

"I don't do cock." She says, pretending to vomit.

"You're gay?" I ask.

"As the day is long." She grins and I nod, trying to suppress my smile. "And you? You've probably got plenty of lads, a beautiful girl like yourself. Plus you have a twin, and that makes you like…" she counts something on her fingers, causing me to giggle a bit. "7 times hotter." She says, laying down on the grass, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Nah, no boyfriend for me. I don't do guys either… I don't think I do anyway."

"What do you mean you don't think you do?"

"Well, I'm just not 100% sure, you know? Plus if Katie ever found out she'd kill me."

"God, I'm starting to not like this 'Katie' character."

I laugh. "How did you… know?"

"It was easy." I raise my eyebrows. "I just though 'hmm, would I rather fuck a guy or a girl? See, easy."

"It's not always as simple as that, you know."

"It can if you want it to be." She tells me. What the hell does she mean by that?

"I just wish I knew, you know? So I could just get used to it rather than having to be so unsure about myself all the time."

"Well I have an excellent gaydar." She tells me.

"How do you mean?"

I don't know where it came from. I wasn't even hinting. I was expecting her to say some kind of a sexual encouragement, but it never comes. I look over at her and the second our eyes meet she leans in and kisses my lips. It's not rough, but it's not exactly soft either. It's not what I'd have been expecting. No, it's much better. She reaches a hand up and caresses the side of my neck and face. She opens her mouth a bit wider and pushes her tongue into my mouth, causing more shivers to be sent down my spine. I lean my hand across and rest it on her waist and just as I begin to gain more confidence and get ready to take control, she pulls away, with a small smirk on her face.

"Definitely gay." She says as she stands up and heads back towards the party. I sit there in astonishment as to what just happened. I've never kissed a girl before, which is part of the reason I've been unsure of myself. I've kissed guys, yeah. I never really liked it though. I didn't think it was completely off-putting, no. But it just… wouldn't work for me. I'd try and try for one of those amazing kisses, you know, the kind where your heart feels like its beating so fast it's going to explode, or where the butterflies in your stomach go so crazy that you almost feel like you're going to be sick. Nope, never managed to have one of those. Until now. It was wonderful. She was soft, yet forceful, and she tasted of strawberry lip balm and vanilla. Maybe Naomi's right. Maybe I really am gay. I hardly know her, I don't even know why I'm kissing her, yet I seem to be trusting her more than myself, which I find strange.

"You coming or what?" She asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. She's stopped walking just a couple of metres from where we were sitting, where I'm still sitting.

"Yeah." I say, still not believing what just happened. I hop up and wipe the grass of my bum and walk up to her and I follow her back inside the house.

-

It's a little fast, I know. Trust me on this one. :) Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. A friend of mine passed away very suddenly a few days ago so obviously updating this story has been the least of my worries. Haven't really felt like writing but I thought I owed you guys an explanation and an update! Yesterday my friend (who is oblivious to my skins addiction) told me I look like 'Naomi from Skins'. Probably the best compliment I've ever received! Also, reading through chapter 2 I realise I seem to have stuffed up with Emily and Naomi's birthdays relating to the summer months. Living way down under, for me, summer is, well, now, so I was just basing it of that! Let's just pretend that Emily and Naomi are both 18 soon :) Thanks for all the reviews; I love to know what you guys think. And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

-

I wake up the next morning with sharp bang in my head. Hungover. Great. I sit up in my bed and smile when I remember the previous night's events. And I've only been here one day. I'm a bit confused, though, if I'm being honest. I mean, Naomi hardly knows me. Is she a slut that just snogs anyone in sight? My good mood suddenly falls when I consider the possibility that Naomi won't remember what happened, or even worse, she regrets it. We were both pretty smashed.

I push the thoughts away and swing my legs out of bed and sit on the edge of it. I shake my head, sit up, and head into my bathroom. I turn on the shower, and remove my undies and singlet. I wait a couple of minutes for it to heat up before I step inside. I smile, feeling relaxed as the water trickles down my body, the hot steam filling the room.

-

I stay in the shower until the water goes cold. Hey, I'm not paying for it. I wrap my towel around me and walk into my room and begin to get dressed. I do so, before wrapping the towel around my still wet hair and head downstairs.

'Gone for breaky, thought youd want to sleep in. X' reads the note that I find on the kitchen table. Great. Now I've been ditched.

I walk over to the window and pull open the curtains, wanting to see what the day's weather will be. I smile when I see that it's nice and sunny and how beautiful the lake looks. I'm a little shocked when I see someone sitting by the lake. Someone who looks like Naomi. Who am I kidding, of course it's her. I may as well pretend to be at least a little bit confident. Hey, I probably won't ever see her again in 6 weeks. I walk out of the house and take a deep breath, walking over to her.

"Naomi," I say, standing behind her.

She turns around and smiles at me. "Nice hat." Shit. Probably should've removed this retarded towel-turban thing from my head. We'll that's embarrassing. I awkwardly laugh and take the towel away from my hair. "So what are we doing today?" She asks me.

"Uh… I'm not sure?" I tell her.

"Come on, Ems." She encourages me.

"Ems?" I raise my eyebrows at her as I sit next to her. She pulls out a fag and offers me one and I light it. "Only Katie calls me that."

"Whatever. Anyway. You keen to hang today?"

"I suppose, my family's already ditched me so I've not got anything better to do."

"I'm going to choose to ignore your lack of enthusiasm."

"Sorry." I laugh.

"So'd you have fun last night?" she raises her eyebrows and I raise mine back at her.

"Well, I'm definitely paying for it this morning." I tell her and she furrows her eyebrows a little bit.

"Where are you staying?" She asks.

"Right there," I say, turning around and pointing at the house we're sitting directly in front of.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"That's my place, just over there." She tells me. We're neighbours. Almost. There's one house in the middle of us.

"Cool." I say simply, taking a long drag of my cigarette.

"You gonna invite me in then or what?" She asks me and I feel my stomach drop with nerves.

"You don't mince words, do you?" I ask her teasingly, standing up and walking back into my house, stubbing out my fag on the way in as Naomi follows.

-

"Your house is massive." She tells me, flopping back against my bed.

"Yeah, well. 'Business is booming'. Wise words from my father." I say, rolling my eyes as I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Sounds riveting. Given any more thought to our little 'discussion' from last night?" Oh great. I was somewhat hoping that wouldn't be brought up.

"Yeah, a bit." I say shyly.

"Oh, come on Ems. Is that all you're gonna give me? Like I said, I have a brilliant gaydar. And no girl can kiss another girl like you kissed me last night and honestly say that their not at least bi."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" I sigh, leaning against the pillows.

"Nope. You're my 'summer project'."

"Thanks a lot." I say sarcastically. "You've not even known me for 24 hours."

"You're only here for 6 weeks. And you're hot. You seem nice enough, what's the point in wasting valuable time?"

"I see." I say awkwardly. Jesus, she's forward.

She gets up and kneels on the bed, slowly moving up to me and leaning over me as I lean back on the bed frame. I close me eyes, waiting for her to close the gap, but it never comes.

"I'm hungry." She whispers, and for a second I think that she means it a… sexual… way. That is until she pulls away and hops off the bed. "Was that your car out front?" She smirks. God, she is cruel.

I find it hard to speak; my mouth's all dry in the wake of Naomi's teasing... "Um, yeah. Do you want to go and get some food?"

"I've got a better idea." She grins, jumping off the bed and pulling me downstairs.

-

We finally arrive to a secluded part of the beach that is apparently Naomi's favourite. I got a text from Katie asking where I'd got to and I told her I was spending the day with a friend I'd met last night and to tell mum and dad, which she did and apparently they were fine with it, luckily. We bought a couple of snacks, and of course, sweet, sweet alcohol. No better hangover cure than a bit of the hair of the dog that bit you. Naomi's suggestion, not mine, Jesus, it's barely 4 in the afternoon.

"This is it then?" I ask her as she wanders up ahead with a blanket and our bag of stuff.

"Yeah."

"It's nice." I smile; it's a spot on the other side of the lake that seems to be shut off from the other sides. I guess it's pretty secluded, considering we had to walk about 10 minutes down all these fucking muddy rocks to get here.

We sit and eat our lunch and not long after, Naomi cracks open the drinks and the party begins.

"I don't get it." I say, rattling the bottle around in my hands as I lay down on the rug and watch the beginnings of the sunset.

"Get what?" Naomi asks. She's sitting up next to be, resting herself on an elbow while she uses the other to hold a smoke.

"You. I mean, I've hardly even known you for a day, and you've already kissed me. You just seem so… flirty. And we're acting like we're the best of friends."

"You're a good sort, Ems. I like you." She says, passing me her fag. I accept willingly and take a long drag.

"Are you always like this with people when you just meet them?"

"No. I don't often meet people like you." She smiles.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she speaks again. "You want to go swimming?"

"I've not got anything to change into." I say.

"Neither do I." She says, standing up and pulling off her t-shirt.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. Fuck sake. She pulls her pants down and takes them off before turning around and facing me. Fucking hell, definitely feeling very gay right now.

She surprises me again when she pulls off her bra and knickers.

"You want us to go skinny dipping?" I ask her, averting my eyes to anywhere but her naked body.

"Come on, you only live once and all that crap."

I sigh and agree, taking off all my clothes. Naomi doesn't even try and pretend like she's not looking as she watches my actions intently, making me laugh a bit. It feels nice though. It makes me feel beautiful. Feel wanted.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the lake as we go splashing in, laughing hysterically, the alcohol taking over our systems.

"It's fucking cold!" I scream, splashing about.

She comes over to me and grabs me, lifting me up so I'm sitting on her knees, still underwater. Fuck, she must be strong. She gets my arms and wraps them around her neck and I smile and laugh a little when I feel her hands grope my arse. Jesus, she's unlike anything I thought she'd be when I first layed eyes on her.

"Your lips are blue." She points out.

"I know." I say.

"Do you mind?" She asks.

"No." I don't even know what she was asking, but I go along with it anyway.

She leans forward and closes the small gap that was between us, kissing my lips ever so softly and hovering there for a number of seconds.

"Better?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Much." I smile.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your well wishes :) I know the relationship is moving pretty fast but I like to get things moving straight away, I don't like beating around the bush! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) and please keep reviewing!

-

"Hey, do you want to come back and have dinner at mine?" Naomi asks me as we're packing up the car again.

"Yeah, sure. If you want me to." I say, still feeling a little unsure of myself.

"I offered, didn't I?"

"I s'pose."

We hop into the car and I start the engine and drive off.

"Eugh, this is so fucking uncomfortable. I didn't try off properly. Are you sure you didn't have a towel?"

I raise my eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'. "You were the one who wanted to go swimming!"

"Still… it was worth it though." She tells me and I laugh. "Wasn't it?" She says a bit louder and firmly.

I look over at her. "Of course it was."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a good kisser?" She raises her eyebrows at me and I smile.

"Yes. But tell me anyway." I raise my eyebrows back at her.

She bites her lip and smiles. "This is going to be a good summer."

-

We decide to go back to my house first; my parents would probably get a bit confused if they saw my car parked at one of the neighbours' houses. Naomi looks a little nervous so I smile at her, reassuringly as we walk inside.

"Mum? Dad?" I yell.

"In here, love." I hear dad yell from the longue. We walk in and see dad sitting on the couch reading a magazine and mum watching TV while on summer holiday at a beautiful lake? Typical.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company, love!" Mum says, shutting off the TV and standing up.

"Hi, I'm Emily's mum. Jenna." She smiles at Naomi.

"I'm Naomi. I live a couple of houses down." Naomi smiles back.

"I'm Rob." Dad says looking up from his newspaper and smiling. Jesus, the amount of smiling in this room currently is making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Is it okay if I go to Naomi's for tea?" I ask hopefully, though my hope is somewhat crushed when the smile falls from mum's face and she lets out a long sigh.

"Emily, we've hardly seen you since we've been here. We were going to have a barbeque tonight."

"It's okay Em; we can do it another time." She emphasises on the 'it', winking. Fuck sake. In front of my mum? Really?

"No, Naomi. Please, mum. We're going to be here for ages, shouldn't I be making friends?!"

She looks over to dad for some support. Fucking hell.

"Why don't your parents come over here, Naomi? And your brothers, sisters, whatever? And we can all have a barbeque. Then you can go back and stay at Naomi's if you want."

I look at Naomi. "Sounds perfect to me." She smiles and I smile back, nodding.

"You sure your parents would be up for it?" I ask. "My family is a bit mental." I say and mum glares at me.

"From what I've seen you have a lovely family, I'm sure my parents would love to join them for dinner." She says sweetly.

"Right. Is it okay if I hang out with Naomi till dinner?"

"Yes, I'll text you when to come home, okay?"

"See you soon." Naomi says as we walk out of the room, bumping into Katie on the way. Fucking great. Forgot about her…

"Ems, do you know if I packed my- oh. Hi."

"Katie, this is Naomi."

"Oh yeh, think I saw you at the party last night. I'm Katie. Emily's twin. Obviously."

"Naomi." She says.

"Anything on tonight?" Katie asks.

"Not that I know of. Our families are having a barbeque here though."

"Sounds great. Not. Anyway, I'm going to meet Cook. Laters, yeah."

The second Katie's out of sight Naomi covers her face and starts giggling.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Glad you're the gay one." She says, and I shush her, my parents are only in the next room. "Sorry." She whispers.

"Let's go." I say as we walk out of the house."

-

We walk over to Naomi's house and I meet her parents. Well, her mum and step-dad. I think it's just easier for her to call Kieran her dad, though. Considering she never met her real dad. They both seemed really nice. A little odd, but they seem to have good intentions. Naomi asked about the barbeque and they both said they'd love to come, and that it's fine for me to spend the night here.

We're up in Naomi's room now. Considering she's been here every summer since she was born, it's pretty much packed with all her crap. It looks like it could be her actual bedroom.

"So," She says as we're sitting in silence on her bed. "That was my family."

"Do you not have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah. Mum never wanted kids. I was an accident. Or what she normally calls a 'pleasant surprise'." She says and I laugh a bit, as does she.

"Your mum is lovely."

"She's crazy." She points out and I laugh a bit more.

"You sure if it's okay if I stay here tonight?"

Silence.

"Naomi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that may've been a rhetorical question." She raises an eyebrow and bites her lips. Fucking hell she's sexy.

I gain confidence, and with it I lean forward and kiss her. She kisses back with plenty of force and within seconds she pushes past my lips and shoves her tongue into my mouth. I moan into her as she guides me back down onto the bed. She caresses my stomach and waist and I wrap my arms around her back, pulling into me.

I push her away slightly. "I think I'm starting to really like you, Naomi."

"Good, because I'm way past that." She says as she kisses me deeply again.

"Naomi!" we hear her mum yell out from downstairs. Fucking hell.

"Yes?" Naomi yells back.

"Can you come here please? Emily's brother is here and he says we've got to go over now."

Arrrrrrgh. Naomi rolls off me and lays down next to me, her breathing a little bit faster than normal.

"Yeah." She yells again, getting off the bed and waiting for me to do the same. "Sorry." She whispers and I smile as we both walk back down the stairs.

At least I've got something to look forward to tonight.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner. As you know, life's been hard following the death of my friend last week – and things have gotten worse after the death of another friends' father. Not a great start to 2010! Anyway, haven't really had that much motivation to write, but I though I owe you guys an update. Hope you enjoy, please review, as always :)

-

So this barbeque is… interesting, to say the least.

Dad and Kieran are getting along really well, and I think Gina's just happy to have a 'new woman' around here.

Katie and Naomi are getting on alright, surprisingly. Didn't think they'd really enjoy each other that much. It's a good thing though. James is being… well… James. Naomi keeps going on about how 'cute' he is, making me almost vomit a little bit.

It's going a lot better than I thought, actually. We're all sitting out near the beachy area in front of the lake on the deck table that dad bought down from the house. It's nice, actually. The lake, the scenery. It's really beautiful.

"This is going good." I whisper to Naomi when I see that everybody else is engrossed in conversation.

"I know. I can't wait to get you back to my room." She says quietly and seductively; and I shudder feeling her breath against my skin, thankfully going unnoticed by everyone else.

I open my mouth to reply, but mum beats me to it. "So, Naomi." She says taking a sip of her wine. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

Naomi smirks at me, oh, shit.

"Nope, no boyfriend for me."

"No?" Dad says in a mocking sad tone. "A beautiful girl like yourself?"

"Actually, Naomi's a bit of a box fairy."

"A what?" Mum asks.

"A lesbian." Naomi says, rolling her eyes.

"You're a muff muncher?" Katie asks, shocked.

"Wicked." James says dreamily, fucking idiot.

"Yep." Naomi says proudly. I'd admire her honesty, but really, I'm a bit scared as to what my parents are going to say. I don't even know if they'll let me go back and stay at Naomi's.

"Well that's… nice." Mum says, plastering a fake smile on her face. Gosh, she's naïve. And we can all see right through her. Everyone's silent for a couple of seconds before dad speaks.

"Why don't you clear the table, Emsy?"

"It's okay, Gina and I can do it, we're the guests." Kieran says.

"It's okay, Kieran. Em and I can do it." Naomi smiles and stands up, picking up half the plates, as I pick up the other half.

Dad smiles gratefully as Katie just sits there, wide-eyed still from Naomi's revelation.

I roll my eyes at her as we begin to walk back up to the house with the dishes.

"Fuck sake," I say smashing the dishes down on the bench and bursting into a fit of laughter. "That was eventful."

"To say the least." Naomi laughs with me. "Your mum seems a bit homophobic…"

"I noticed." I stop laughing and frown and Naomi notices this.

"Hey, Em. Don't worry about it okay? We've got the whole summer to spend together!" She smiles, taking my hand and caressing it.

"My parents are going to hate me when they find out." I say sadly.

"Who says they ever have to find out?" She raises an eyebrow and walks towards me, placing her hand on the bench, either side of me and pressing her body into mine. She leans, painfully slowly, and just before her lips reach mine, we hear someone coming through the front door.

"Ems?" Katie yells, and Naomi pounces away from me and off to the other side of the kitchen.

"In hear." I yell back, seconds before she enters the room.

"They want to know if we should bother with dessert." She asks me, and I look at Naomi to see what she thinks.

"I'm kind of tired, actually. I was hoping we could head back soon, Em."

"Yeah, same." I tell Katie.

"Okay, I want mum and dad to get to bed soon anyway, I'm sneaking out to Cook's." she says, and we both roll our eyes and Naomi giggles lightly.

"Give him my kindest regards." Naomi says sarcastically.

"You know Cook?" Katie asks her.

"Thick as thieves." She smirks. "Since even before he turned into such a nympho."

"Oh. Cool…" She says. "See youse later then, I'll be in my room."

We say a goodbye before heading back outside and down to everyone else.

"We're gonna go back to Naomi's now." I tell them.

"Oh, okay…" Mum says awkwardly.

"We're not far off, see you girls soon." Gina says.

"Night emsy." Dad says, beckoning me over for a kiss and a hug. I oblige, much to my embarrassment, and see Naomi smiling at this.

"See you in the morning, mum." I say to her and begin walking over with Naomi.

We walk in the door and up the stairs and the second the door closes her lips are on mine. She pushes me up against the wall with great force, and I try my best not to let rip a groan into her mouth, and fail. She pulls away and her breathing's all uneven.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that all night."

"Me too." I groan, and kiss her again, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Do you want to get ready for bed first?" She asks when I pull away.

"Yeah." I smile and nod. "Fuck."

"What?"

"I didn't bring anything to wear to bed." She raises her eyebrows suggestively and I playfully slap her arm. "Seriously, do you have anything I can borrow?"

"Fine." She pouts, throwing me a big, old shirt. I awkwardly face away from her and whip off my top. I'm about to take off my bra when I feel hands on my waist.

"Why would you need to face away from me?" She whispers, kissing my shoulder up towards my neck.

I spin around and capture her lips in mine. I put my tongue with hers and massage them around. I pull away, teasing her.

"You can't stop yourself for 5 minutes, can you?" I smirk.

"Not when I'm with a girl as beautiful as you for only 6 weeks, remember, every second counts!" she leans forward to kiss me again but this time I pull back.

She pulls back and frowns. "I need to get changed," I grin, turning back around and pulling the tee over my body, then performing the 'bra trick' under my top.

"Bathroom?" I ask her.

"Through there," she points down the hall. "There'll be a new spare toothbrush in one of the cupboard, just have a look."

I walk down and go into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind me. I splash some water on my face and look for the toothbrush. Finding it, I brush my teeth. I look up in the mirror and grin to myself. I can't even believe this is happening. Naomi is like, amazing. A couple of days I had no idea whether I was gay or not, but let me tell you, Naomi is definitely helping to speed up the process of finding myself.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Naomi's changed. She smiles at me and leaves the room, assumedly to use the bathroom.

She comes back a minute or two later and I'm already in bed.

"Oh," she says from the doorway. "I was going to set you up in the spare bedroom." Holy. Fucking. Shit. That is embarrassing.

I open my eyes widely and as I'm about to jump out of the bed she runs over and grabs my arms, stopping me.

"We don't have a spare room, and even if we did, you'd be sleeping in here." She whispers. Fuck sake, this girl is a dream.

I smile and pull her under the covers with me. She turns off the lamp next to the bed and wraps her arms around me. Her lips quickly find mine in the darkness of the room and we kiss slowly and softly for what seems like forever.

"Where do you live?" She asks curiously.

"Bristol." I say, realising I never I actually told her. "You?"

"London." She says quietly, and I feel my heart sink. For some reason I thought there may've been a chance she actually lived in Bristol. Guess that was pretty stupid though.

"Oh." I say, trying not to sound too disappointed, though I don't think it came across well.

"It's okay, Ems. We've got the whole summer."

"It's just… shit. I really like you, Naoms."

"Naoms?" She says questionably, giggling. 

"Yes, Naoms. You have a nickname for me, so it's only fair."

"I suppose. And I really like you too."

I smile to myself like a complete idiot, satisfied that she can't see me in the darkness.

"You gay yet, or what?" She asks.

"Not sure. But if you keep what you're doing up, I can almost guarantee that I'll be as gay as Ellen by the time summer's over."

"You've got yourself a deal." She laughs.

-

An hour later and Naomi's on top of me with her tongue down my throat. Okay, that sounded somewhat unappealing. But let me tell you, she is definitely appealing to me. She tastes… amazing. Something I can't quite describe. A warm sensation with a hint of some kind of rare tropical fruit. It's… wonderful. We heard Naomi's parents come in a while ago, and they were quite noisy for a while, but that didn't interrupt us. The house is quite now, so we assume that they've gone to bed.

We kiss for a few more minutes before I roll off and snuggle into her.

"We should get some sleep." I say.

"I've never gone to sleep with someone." She says. "Not properly. Not like this."

"First time for everything." I whisper.

I kiss her chastely on the lips once more and snuggle into her again.

"Goodnight, Naomi."

"Night, Ems."

I drift off with possibly the biggest smile on my face. It may seem ridiculous, I barely know her. But I think I'm really falling for this girl. A girl. But it doesn't matter, boy or girl, I couldn't care less anymore. Because _she,_ is wonderful.

-


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't a chapter unfortunately :(

I forgot to let you guys know in the last chapter that I was going to be away for a week - which I now am (had to run down to an internet cafe to post this!) Anyway, I'll be back on Friday so i'll update then! Really sorry about this, I fear I've been pretty shit with updating this! Last few weeks have been pretty... insane, though.

Thanks for all the kind words, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your encouragement & reviews - every last one of you :)

Have a fantastic week and see you on friday :)


	7. Chapter 7

Absolutely knackered/hungover after my few days away, just thought I'd update before I crawl into bed and sleep for as long as I can! So this chapter isn't that long, mostly just a fluffy little filler! Hope you all had a great week, I know I did. :) review please!

-

I awake feeling slightly puzzled as to where I am. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a second or two before I roll over and smile, remembering where I am as soon as I see a head full of white-blonde hair in my face. I breathe in, smelling her shampoo. Strawberry. Amazing.

I lean up and over her to see if she's awake, which she's not. I smile and slowly climb out of the bed, careful not to wake Naomi. I walk over to her closet and pull out a top and some shorts, assuming she won't mind considering I didn't bring anything of my own to change into. I look back at her once more to see her still sleeping, then turn away and take off my top and hold it against my boobs as I lean down to pick the clean one up off the table.

"Now, that is what I call something good to wake up to." I hear Naomi murmur behind me. I turn around and see her sleepily grinning at me, her head wresting propped up on her hand.

"Good morning." I say quietly, turning away again and putting on the clean top then throwing on the shorts as I walk over to her and sit back down on the bed.

"Why are you getting up so early?" She frowns a bit.

"I'm a morning person." I tell her.

"But it's…" She looks over at her clock. "Jesus Em, it's not even 8!"

"Morning person." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Get back in here now." She orders, and I oblige, taking off my shorts and hopping back under the covers.

She slides her arm over to me, motioning for me to lift up for her to put her arm under my neck, which I do. She pulls me into her and I smile at how touchy… how… snuggly she is. It's a refreshing change to the guys I'm used to being around. They're usually telling you to get your tits out before they even know your name, not that that makes a difference to them.

I roll over a bit and slide my arm around her waist and pull myself into her even more.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Perfect. You?"

"Even better." She says, kissing my hair. Jesus, I don't know what's happening but it's crazy. I've known her for about 3 days. And I like her. So much. The weird part is that I think she likes me too. A lot. Jesus, it makes me sad to think about being away from her, even though I'm here for another 5 and a bit weeks. It's strange, and I'm not sure if I like it. I mean of course I like it. I like her, I like being around her. But I don't like the thought of not being around her, well, all the time. It's disconcerting.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" I ask her.

"Nope, do you?"

"I don't know barely anyone around here. My parent's are completely oblivious to anything going on in anyone else's lives, Katie's probably having a fuck-a-thon with Cook, and I'm guessing James is going to be spending the day trying to talk up every girl he sees. Why would I have plans?"

She laughs, "Good, you're mine for the day then."

"Perfect." I whisper.

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Soon." I whisper even more softly.

-

So I lied. We didn't have breakfast 'soon'. We fell asleep. It's almost 11 now and Naomi's just woken me up.

"Christ," I say rubbing my eyes. "How the hell did that happen?"

She laughs. "God knows, you hungry?" I nod.

She turns away and gets changed quickly and we both go downstairs. Kieran is out, but Gina's sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Oh, morning, girls. Didn't realise you were up." Gina says, putting the paper down.

"Morning." I say politely.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Naomi, get the poor girl some tea." She says. "I'll have to apologise about my daughter's terrible hosting skills."

I laugh and sit down as Naomi rolls her eyes, making us both a cup of tea.

"Jesus, Naomi. You're up pretty early. Thought you'd both be in bed all day." She winks at me. What the fuck?

"Yeah, well, we're not." Naomi plasters a smile upon her face and brings me my cup of tea and sits next to me.

"So what's the deal with you two, then?" Gina asks, eyebrows raised. I almost spit out my tea at her straightforwardness, god, she's so like Naomi.

"What do you mean, mother?" Naomi asks nonchalantly, grabbing the paper and flicking through it.

"Oh come on, Naomi." Gina rolls her eyes. "I'm not as stupid as I look. I want to know the goss."

"What makes you think Emily's 'that way inclined'?" Naomi asks, looking at me.

"Oh, please. You may as well have 'gay' written in big black letters across your forehead, especially when you're looking at my daughter the way you do." She tells me, holy fucking shit. I turn what probably appears as a tomatoish shade of red.

"God mum, you're embarrassing her." Naomi says, patting my arm, though still trying to suppress her own laughter.

"But you're together, yes?" Gina asks.

"Well, we've only known each other a few days." I say once I've regained the colour in my face.

"True, but I like to think that we're… well… at least, a little bit… together?"

"Yeah, yeah." I smile.

"You can be my summer love if you like." She asks me, taking my hand in hers. "I've never had one… not a proper one anyway." She says stupidly, looking into space. Ha, I can't help but feel like she's taking the piss, though remembering she's really just that cute, my heart melts a bit.

"I'd be honoured." I grin and she leans in, meeting me halfway as I kiss her softly.

"Okay okay, I haven't had breakfast yet, you know." Gina interrupts us and we both look at her and laugh.

"My um… my parents don't exactly know about any of this." I tell Gina awkwardly. "Or about me… me not being completely straight. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't…"

"My lips are sealed. Kieran doesn't have to know, either." She smiles. God, I wish my mum could be a bit more like Naomi's.

"Thanks." I say, genuinely grateful.

"Anyway, finished your tea?" Naomi asks me.

I take a last gulp. "Yep." I say, wiping my mouth.

"Fuck, you're adorable." She grabs the sides of my face and kisses me.

"Oh for god's sake." Gina says as I pull away. "I guess I should get used to this. Not that I'm not. God, you should see Naomi back home. I wouldn't exactly call her a slut, though a lot of people do, I think she's more-"

"Fuck sake, mum." Naomi interrupts, looking nothing short of embarrassed.

"It's okay." I say to Naomi, laughing.

"Anyway, you girls go upstairs," Gina winks again. "I'll wash your cups."

"Let's go." Naomi says, standing up and dragging me upstairs.

"And don't forget-" I yell to Gina while she's still in sight, but she finishes my sentence for me by motioning zipping her lip and doing a 'thumb's up'.

The second the door crashes behind us she's got me up against the wall. I groan as she pulls away after only a few seconds. Fucking tease. I'm a little surprised when she wraps her arms around me tightly and buries her head in my neck, hugging me. Of course, I hold her back and place my chin on her head. She kisses my shoulder and neck softly and I smile.

I can't believe how easy it's becoming to fall in love with a perfect stranger.

-

Reviews? :D


	8. Chapter 8

I spend the rest of my day with Naomi, just hanging around. We don't do an awful lot, in fact we're inside most of the day, which is kind of stupid, really. But it was nice. It was nice to just spend time with her. We went down to the lake for a bit and went for a swim, but yeah, most of the time we just relaxed in each other's company. At around 6:30pm I decided that I should probably go home, I want to stay on my parents' good side so I'm able to spend as much time as possible with Naomi. Naomi seemed to be a bit disappointed, but she understood. She gave me her cell phone number, too, and I gave her mine, and we said we'd talk later.

I'm now laying on my bed, having just had dinner, and it feels... weird. I've not really spent any time on my own over the past couple of days. I stare at the ceiling and just think. Think about everything. Think about myself, my family, about Naomi. I'm awoken from my daze as Katie comes crashing through the door.

"Hey, Ems, do you want to come out with me? I'm going to see Cook and his friend JJ really wants so meet you."

"No thanks." I say, still staring at the ceiling.

She comes over and pulls a chair up next to my bed and looks at me. I can't see her, but I know she's looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What's with this Naomi chick, Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you spending all of your time with you, you don't even know her."

"Yeah and you don't even know Cook." I snap back.

"That's different, he's a guy."

"So? Naomi's a girl, how's that different."

"So why won't you come out tonight." She asks, sounding slightly aggravated.

"I just don't want to okay." I say, sitting up. "I don't have to do anything you want me to. And so what if Naomi's a girl, she's my friend and I like being around her."

"She's your_ gay_ friend."

"Since when were you fucking homophobic?"

"I'm not. But is she... does she like you or what?"

"I don't know." I say vaguely. "It's nothing to do with you, alright?"

"Whatever. You better sort it out though, you may be giving her the wrong idea."

"I'm not giving her any false signals, alright?" It's true, I'm not. "Can you shut the door on your way out, please?"

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." I say as she slams the door shut, fucking hell.

I get off my bed and grab my phone of the bedside table and quickly text Naomi.

_Katie wants to know if youre interested in me, what should I tell her? Xo_

I send the message and throw my phone onto my bed before going downstairs. I walk into the lounge to find both of my parents all snuggled up watching some sappy looking movie. Oh for fuck's sake. I walk over to them and sit on the other end of the couch.

"Emily," mum frowns at me, pausing the movie. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I am, I just came down to say good night."

"Good night, love." Dad smiles, pulling me in and kissing my head.

"Good night, Em. And make sure you go to bed. We've got exciting plans for tomorrow." Oh fuck.

"But I was going to do something with Naomi." I say quickly.

Mum frowns again. "Emily..." She says passively. "You've spent most of this holiday around that girl. You need to spend more time with us."

"But-"

"No buts. We've planned a nice day out for the family and you're no exception. We've got another month and a bit here, plenty of time to spend with your friend. _Okay_?"

I sigh. I guess there's no way of getting out of this, but I suppose one day won't hurt.

"Yeah. Night." I walk back upstairs but I hear dad yell out to me and come running.

"Ems, wait."

"What?" I sigh.

"Don't worry about your mum, okay? I do want you to come with us tomorrow but I understand that you and Naomi are... close."

"Thanks..." fuck, what does he know?"

"Goodnight, kiddo." He hugs me and gives me another kiss on the forehead, his stubble scraping my face. Ow.

I go back up to my room and wash my face and clean my teeth, and slipping on an old top, I hop into bed.

Naomi, fuck.

I look at my phone to see 2 texts and 2 missed calls from her.

_Hmmm... youre alright, got my eye on someone else though ;) xx_

_Im kidding, Ems. No one else, 4 sure. Can I call u? X_

I type in a quick 'call back' but before I send it, my phone buzzes again and I quickly pick up.

"Hey, Naomi?"

"Ems, finally!" she says, and it sounds like she relaxes a bit.

"I'm so sorry, I was downstairs talking to my parents and my phone was up here."

"That's okay. I miss you a bit." She giggles.

"I should hope so." I laugh softly. "I miss you too. I don't know if we can talk for too long, my parents are being anal as fuck tonight."

"Why, what are they doing?"

"They've got some family day planned for tomorrow and they want me to go to bed early." I explain.

"Oh, I don't get to see you tomorrow?" I can tell she's trying (and failing) to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. When we get back from whatever the fuck we're doing I'll come and see you though, okay? I promise."

"Good, I can't wait. Are you in bed now?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeh, I'm so tired." She says, yawning as if it was on cue.

We're in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before I speak again.

"I wish I was there with you." I whisper.

"I wish you were too."

"It's weird how you're only just 2 houses down, argh, I feel like we're trapped in our houses, being kept from each other.

"Well, we pretty much are." She laughs.

"This is crazy." I laugh.

"What is?" She asks, sounding very intrigued.

"This. Us. I've not even known you for a week."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter though. I feel like I've known you... forever."

I don't say anything, I just smile, and I think she does as well.

"Ems?" She says softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm..."

I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you're what?"

"Oh. I think I'm... I think I'm going to take you... canoeing... soon. If you want."

"Yeah, 'course." I hear someone coming up the stairs, shit. "Crap, Naomi, someone's coming, I've got to go. I'll text you in a second, okay?" I whisper quickly.

"Okay."

I quickly shut off the call.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" I say, pretending I've just been awoken.

"Good night, darling." Mum says quietly and leaves the room before I get the chance to reply.

I quickly text Naomi.

_Sorry about that, mum being crazy again. We should get some sleep though xxxx_

She replies within minutes.

_Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams xxxxxx_

I smile and text back.

_Good night lovely xoxoxoxoxo_

-

Bit boring I know, reviews would still be lovely :D


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up... early. In fact, it's still dark. The sound of something banging makes my eyes break open and I look around for a second, what the fuck is going on? I'm listening in silence, and bang, another one. I get out of bed and see that the banging is in fact my window. I pull the curtain away and look outside. Stood there is Naomi holding a bag of peanuts. She's been throwing peanuts at my window. At... I look over to my clock... 4.30am. God, this girl is... nuts.

I open the window. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I say in a yelling whisper.

"What does it look like?" She asks and I stare at her blankly. "Come down here!"

I nod and close the window. I gently tiptoe downstairs and open the front door, it creaks a bit, but I'm sure I get away with it. Naomi's sitting on the porch having a fag.

"Come on then!" I say, extending my hand out to her.

"But I just lit up!" She complains as she stand up, pouting a little.

I try to look at her angrily, but the smirk takes over my face.

"Fine." She says, stubbing out the cigarette on the house then throwing it onto the grass.

She takes my hand as we step inside. I shut the door behind us, softly, of course, and then beacon for her to come upstairs with me. She obliges and we tiptoe up. She stands on a creaky spot near the top of my stairs and I stop and cringe. Funny how you do that when that happens isn't it? She sighs and drags me into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"Naomi what are you-" I'm silenced by her lips as she pushes me up against the wall. She tastes like cigarettes, but the thought is quickly shoved from my mind as her tongue escapes her mouth and intrudes into mine. I groan softly as she pulls away and moves her attack to my neck, placing warm, open-mouthed kisses down my throat.

I let out a guttural moan and push her away, giggling a bit. What, I'm ticklish!

"Good morning." She grins, her arms still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I wouldn't exactly call this 'morning' Naoms. But hello to you too." I smile and place a soft, simple kiss on her forehead. She smiles back and gives me a kiss on the lips. Or at least she was about to. At the last second she lifts her head and kisses me nose. She pulls away smiling.

"Mean." I pout.

"Fine then." She kisses me properly once more.

We lay down on my bed, her arms wrapped around me tightly as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Did you even try?"

"No," She admits. "I knew I wouldn't be able to, knowing I wouldn't see you for most of tomorrow."

"So you thought you'd come wake me up?" I snap, while grinning, though she can't see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mi-" I put my index finger to her lip to shush her.

"It's okay, Naoms. I'm always happy to see you."

As I rest against her chest, I feel her chest sink down and her heart return to a normal speed, and I smile.

"But I wanted to talk to you about something." She says quietly, and now it's my hearts turn to speed up.

"What?" I say quickly.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Okay." I say, trying to act calm though inside I'm desperate to know what she's talking about. "Is it bad?"

"No." She says quickly. "Well, maybe. It might be good. I haven't really figured that part out yet."

"Okay. Well spit it out then." I say, in a nice way though.

"It's just... us." Oh fuck... I think she can tell I'm freaking out a bit, because I feel her hands tighten a bit on my waist and I'm comforted by this. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" I ask softly.

"Scared of you leaving."

Oh. I don't say anything for a few seconds. There's not really anything to say, is there?

"Me too." I say, and hold onto her tighter.

"I really like you, Ems. I like you so much."

I smile. "I know. Me too." I look up at her and I notice that her eyes are red. It looks like she's been crying. I stare into her amazingly blue eyes, the first thing I noticed about her when I first saw her. She looks back into mine.

She closes her eyes. "I love you." She says quickly before opening her eyes slowly, as if she's scared of what I'm going to do. I can't believe it. It's all happening so fast. I love her too. And I can't believe it.

"Sorry." She says quietly, closing her eyes again after I don't say anything back to her.

Now or... well, it's going to be now. "I think I'm falling in love with you." I tell her.

She opens her eyes and smiles.

Nothing is said. Because, simply put, nothing is needed to be. She I know she feels the same, and she only reassures me by placing my fingers under her chin and lifting my head to her, pulling me in for a soft, loving kiss.

"I don't want you to go." She frowns. "And I don't want to leave. I want us to stay and live here forever."

"So do I."

"This isn't supposed to happen." She surprises me by bursting into tears. "I'm not that girl. I'm not that kind of person." What is she on about?

"Hey, it's okay. What do you mean?"

"I've got myself in way over my head with you. It was supposed to be a summer fling, like on one of those stupid fucking TV movies. I didn't want to fall in love with you."

I frown. I understand the way she feels. "Don't worry, Hun. Just think about now, okay? And we've still got 5 amazing weeks ahead of us before anything has to change." I wipe away a few of her fallen tears and she half-smiles.

"You're so lovely."

"And you're so beautiful." I tell her.

"Fuck off," she laughs, covering her face. "I'm crying. No one looks nice when they cry."

"Well you do." I tell her seriously as I pull her hands away from her face and kiss her once, softly.

She doesn't say anything, I just lay back down into her and she does the same.

"Not that I don't hate the idea of you crying. It just, you know, makes it that little bit more bearable."

She laughs softly. "I better go. I don't want to get you in any trouble." She says, getting off the bed.

"Okay. I'll walk you out."

I take her hand and we slowly go downstairs as quietly as we did on the way up. Once the door is open we step outside and I shut it behind us.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" I ask her.

"Ems, I live right there." She says, pointing to the house a mere 100 meters down the grass.

"True. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I say, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Good night." She whispers, kissing my cheek softly.

"Night." I say.

I stand and watch her walk away until she gets into her house, just in case.

I go back upstairs and hop back into bed. It's just after quarter past 5. Fuck, better try and get some sleep.

I turn my light off and snuggle under the covers. My pillow smells like Naomi's hair and I snuggle into it even more. I'm about to nod off when my phone vibrates. I grab it off the bedside table and find a message from my girl.

_Good night beautiful, I cant wait 2 see you :) xxxx_

I smile and reply.

_Night lovely, btw do u fancy sneaking out tomorrow night and going somewhere, just us?xxx_

_Sneak out? Ems u rebel, didn't know you had it in ya. Sounds good, its a date. Get some sleep now, I love you xxx_

I laugh, and send back a few x's. I shut my phone and put it back on the table.

I try to sleep, I do, honestly! But I can't. I can't stop thinking about her. Her who loves me. I don't think I'll be getting and sleep, not today, anyway.

-

I know, I know. 9 chapters in and they're already using the 'l' word. But based on my own experiences, I'm with Sophia on the fact that it's really easy to fall in love with someone. Can't believe Skins is over, wish I lived in the U.K.; it'd be awesome to audition! By the way, am I the only one not remotely excited for Skins USA?! No offence to any of you yanks, but really, I'm so worried that MTV will ruin it! I hope they won't though, but in any context, the more skins the merrier :) no one will replace Naomily though!


	10. Chapter 10

Its official, I am absolutely fucking dead. So this little surprise family trip we had to go on today, yeah, it was... horrible. Dad planned for us to have a tour of the lake in this ridiculously fast speed boat. The entire time Katie was complaining about her hair getting splashed and we almost tipped out – many a time. We went and saw these caves and shit, which wasn't that bad, until Dad announced that we then were to go waterskiing... I'm sure you're thinking 'what's wrong with that?' well, you haven't seen me try and water-ski... and you haven't seen my Dad either. My dad is one of those arrogant Dads. You know, one of those really enthusiastic, try-hard-sporty, 'I can build a house with my bare hands' kind of dads. Basically, terrible skier + arrogance is not a great combination. Especially for a Fitch.

Oh, another thing. The entire fucking time I had Katie on my back trying to set me up with the guide. Fucking hell. He wasn't completely hideous looking, but for some reason, since I've been with Naomi, I haven't thought about guys, at all, actually... speaking of Naomi, I wasn't even aloud to text her all day, because we had to put all our shit into this sealed plastic bin thing in case we tipped. Fuck sake...

I've just got off the boat and quickly grabbed my phone out of the storage bin. I find that I have 4 texts from Naomi and a couple from some of my friends back home.

_Have a good day ems, b safe and try not to miss me too much :)xxxxx_

_Miss you! X_

_:( im assuming you dont have ur phone on u, come back, im bored!xx_

_Emily Fitch you need to get back here right now b4 i go insaaanee! Im excited 4 tonight xo_

I smile at how adorable she is and quickly send her a message.

_Just got back on land. What a day..im hoping tonight will make up 4 it :P il c u _

I begin to trudge up to the house, all my clothes and hair completely stoked. Mere seconds later I'm being engulfed in a giant hug from someone. They pull away, and I smile when I see Naomi stood there.

"I've gotten you all wet!" I laugh.

"Oh aye?" She winks

"Filthy." I tease. "How was your day?"

"Well, you weren't here, so how do you think?"

I smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She leans in to kiss me put I awkwardly clear my throat and give her a hug instead. She pulls away looking somewhat hurt.

"My family's just there." I say softly, not wanting to offend her. "But," I whisper "there'll be plenty of time for that tonight." I smirk.

She grins and as she's about to say something, as if right on cue, my parents come trudging up the grass up towards the house, Katie looking rather pissed off, for the same reason I am, I'm guessing.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Fitch." Naomi smiles politely. "Katie, James." She nods.

"Hello, Naomi! We've just come back from our lovely day of Fitch fun, haven't we?" Dad enthuses. Ha.

Katie and James mutter something and continue an angry stomp into the house.

"Yeah, dad." I say as not to upset him.

"Naomi, your mum mentioned that she wanted to borrow my recipe for the sauce we had the other night, tell her to come over any time." Mum smiles. Whoa, that's... unexpected.

"Thank you Mrs Fitch." Naomi says sweetly. Fuck me, she's good with parents.

"Please, call me Jenna, I feel old when people call me that!" Mum jokes and Naomi... laughs. Jesus, what the hell has happened to my horrible mother that I loved so much?

Mum says goodbye and walks up back to the house and Dad follows.

I look at Naomi and she looks back knowingly.

"Dad?" I shout after him.

"Yeah, kid?" He says coming back over.

"What the hell happened with her? Give her a kick up the ass?"

"Yeah, something like that." He smiles.

"Thanks Dad." I hug him.

"Don't mention it. Naomi, you're a nice girl. I'm glad our Emily's found herself a... well... someone she can spend the summer with." Oh. God. Does he know? Before I can say anything he runs up and into the house because mum's calling his name.

I look at Naomi and we both laugh. "Jesus, fucking hell." Naomi says.

"Great." I say sarcastically, looking at my phone. "It's only 6:40pm, my parents won't go to bed for ages."

"It's okay, we can spend some time together before you have to go in, right?"

"I've got to have a shower." I frown and she wiggles her eyebrows. "God, you're such a horny little teenager. Come on then." I laugh and take her inside with me.

"Naomi and I are just going to hang out for a bit before dinner, okay?" I ask mum as we walk inside.

"Okay, but dinner is in half an hour."

"What?" my heart sinks, dammit. "Why so early?"

"We all want an early night after today, and I expect you do as well. Lights out at 8."

Fuck yes. God must be on my side today. "That's really early, mum." I pretend to be annoyed and she gives me a 'don't start' look. I am tired though, so I do want a good night's sleep." I say and she smiles. "We'll be upstairs."

-

I find it weird as I'm in the shower, knowing Naomi's sitting there in my room, bored. I wonder what she's doing, what she's thinking about, if she's thinking about me. I smile at the thought and rinse myself off and turn off the water. I give my hair a rub with the towel to dry it a bit before I wrap the towel around my body and walk back into my room.

"Finally," Naomi says, not looking up from the magazine she's reading on my bed. "I thought you were gon-"

"What?" I say, feeling self conscious at her eyes burning through my skin, then I smirk a little when her mouth drops open, her eyes widen and the magazine falls to the floor.

She doesn't say anything. She just gets up and walks quickly over to me and pushes me into the wall, entangling her lips and tongue with mine. I groan into her mouth as she pushes her hips against mine, and if it wasn't for her hands pinning my arms up, I'm sure I would've fallen against her by now. She runs her hands up and down my sides and stops them at my hips, just on my back, pulling me into her even more. I feel her smile as I rip my arms from her strong grip and entangle my hands in her soft, white hair. I move my hands from her hair when I feel her hands move from my sides and to the edge of my towel, yanking it slightly. I hold my towel firmly in place and feel her stop smiling. I keep kissing her nonetheless, even when she pulls away slightly.

"Em?" She asks.

"Not now, Naoms. Not yet." I manage between kisses. She moves her lips from mine and places a number of soft, delicate kisses along my shoulder. She wraps her arms tighter around me, hugging me tight, and I smile, remembering the morning after I stayed the night with her.

"Sorry, Ems." She murmurs against my skin, making me squirm a little.

"What for?" I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"For being so... forward. I got carried away."

"It's okay. It's just... I think we should wait a bit, you know? I've never.... you know, and I want it to be special."

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I want to. I do, it's just, not... yet."

"I feel the same." She kisses my shoulder again and pulls away. "I should go, you've got to have dinner in a sec."

"Okay," I say, kissing her on the cheek. "We're still on for tonight, though, right?"

"Definitely." She smiles. "I'll text you in a bit."

"Okay." I smile back and she leaves my room, and my house.

-

It's 8:30pm and I'm pretty sure everyone's asleep. All the lights went out at about 8pm, except Katie's, but no doubt she's snuck out herself, to see Cook, of course. Eugh.

I just got a text from Naomi and she's waiting outside for me. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear, I don't know where we're going. Hell, I don't think Naomi knows where we're going either. I settled on my vans, my favourite blue jeans and a casual top. I also chucked on a big fluffy jumper too, in case it gets cold. Oh, who am I kidding, this is England, after all.

I tiptoe down the stairs and out the door and find Naomi sitting on the porch having a smoke, just like last time.

She puts it out as I stand next to her.

"Hey." I smile, looking out at the lake, offering my hand to pull her up.

"Hey yourself." She grins, taking my hand and pulling herself up. "You ready?"

-

Ha, I know, I'm mean! I don't usually leave cliffhangers – and yes, this isn't an extremely intense cliffhanger, but I leave most chapters on somewhat of a thought or whatever, so this is a change :D reviews are appreciated! (All of them – even anonymous!) also, sorry for the double post, i uploaded it then read it and found a lot of errors!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one's taken a while guys, I've been rather preoccupied with Easter (which by the way I hope you all had a nice one of.) Oh and for those of you that haven't, I wrote my first one-shot the other day. It's called 'Walls' and it's just a short little story I wrote in my opinion of what Emily's first meeting/ Naomi falling in love with Emily at age 12 was like, so if you want, have a read :) as always, thanks for such lovely reviews, those of you who write fics will know how much of a great feeling it is coming online and seeing such nice things being written, and for those of you who don't... well.. My smile is like thiiiiis big. :D you guys are awesome.

-

"As if that's even a question, I've been waiting all day for tonight!" I say as she stubs out her cigarette.

"You and I both!" she takes my hand again, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Oh, wait. There's something..." I pull away from her and go around the side of the house, returning in only a few seconds holding a basket.

"Ooh, what's all this then?" She asks smiling, taking my hand once again.

"We, Naomi, are going to have an amazing evening, just the two of us, although I'm not sure where... however, I have a basket! Filled with things! Baskets are wonderful things, Naomi. And I've got you as well so I guess that's... alright." I wink "I'm sure we'll have a blast where ever we end up!"

"Fuck sake," She laughs. "How romantic of you," She teases, "I'm expecting to be swept off my feet on this date you know!"

Whoa. "Date?" I ask, stopping walking, yanking her back by her hand as she keeps walking.

"Well... yeah." She smiles. "Is it not?"

"No, no," I say quickly. "It is. I've just... never been on a date before." I say, slightly embarrassed. Naomi seems to be slightly taken aback by my revelation.

"Seriously?" She asks, intrigued. "I don't believe you," She tells me as I continue walking, dragging her with me.

"Why not?"

"Because you're beautiful." She says, straight-faced and I... die a little. I smile awkwardly and look away. "You are, Em." She says again, yanking on my hand to make me look at her, which I do. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"Stop it." I say, giggling. "I don't know how to take a compliment."

"Why not?" she asks.

"I just... can't."

"Yes you can? It's a skill; learn it. I did. Just agree every time someone says something nice about you."

"Okay, first of all, there's a fine line between being able to accept a compliment and being arrogant, Naoms, and I think you, my dear, are on the wrong side of that line." I tease, "And secondly... I don't... really... get compliments, so that's not going to work is it?" I say, then realise I probably sound like a whiney old sap so I smile at her to show that it's okay.

"Why don't you get compliments?" She frowns.

"How should I know?" I say. "Most of the time people are busy looking at Katie, not me." I feel Naomi grip my hand tighter. "It's okay, though. I've gotten over it. Katie's older, therefore she's more pretty, more popular, more confident and gets more bo- sexual... partners... than me. I don't know why it works like that, but I've dealt with it. I don't mind."

"Stop, Ems." She says, not moving. "I can't hear about this anymore."

"Hear about what?" I say, worried that I've said too much.

"Hear you, putting yourself down like that. It's horrible."

"No- I wasn't putting myself down I was just-"

"Ems, when you say that your slutty, cunt of a sister is better than you like that, you're putting yourself down. Don't do that, please. Okay repeat after me." She says, taking my other hand and gripping onto it tight. "My name is Emily Fitch and I am the sweetest, best looking, loveliest, most shaggable person on the planet." She giggles.

"Oh for fucks sake." I laugh. "My name is Emily Fitch and I am the sweetest, best looking, loveliest, most shaggable person on the planet."

"Again!" She orders, and I oblige. "Again!" she yells louder, and I do as I'm told. "Again!" she screams.

"My name is Emily Fitch and I am the sweetest, best looking, loveliest, most shaggable person on the planet." I scream as loud as I can, and laugh when a group of guys down by the lake just up ahead start cheering.

"There you go!" Naomi laughs.

"Thank you." I tell her, taking her arms and wrapping them around my waist and edging closer to her. "You're wonderful."

"I know." She winks, kissing me on the nose. I pick up the basket I'd previously put on the ground and we set off again, going... god knows where.

-

After about an hour and a bit of walking we arrive on the other side of the lake to where we're staying. Naomi insisted that we go to these caves that she went to the very first time she came to the lake when she was a baby.

It's nice. Really nice. The lake is completely still and there moon shines down on it beautifully. Only a few meters up from the sandy bit in front of the water are the caves, they're rather secluded, there's no one around anyway.

"So, what does this date have to live up to?" I ask her and she looks at me quizzically. "I mean like what was your last date you went on like?"

"Well there wasn't another date after that was there?" She laughs.

"There's a good point." I laugh back sitting down on the grass in front of the caves.

"Nah, it was this girl Mandy from back in London. Turned out to be a complete psycho. Really intensely possessive, you know? She kept thinking that I was cheating on her with Effy." I laugh at this, I've only met Effy a handful of times, but from what I've seen, that girl is anything but gay. "I know, it was weird. So I got rid of her sorry arse, never looked back, and I'm glad I didn't, because I wouldn't be here with you then, would I?"

"How long were you together?" I ask as she sits behind me, putting her legs either side of my body, then pulling my back so I can lean on her.

"About 5 and half months. Wasn't going anywhere though... just wasn't... real." She says. "Not like this." She adds, whispering into my ear and my heart flutters.

I smile and reach over to the basket. I take out a fluffy rug and lay it down next to us then shift us over so we're sitting on that instead, bringing the basket with us.

Next I pull out a bottle of vodka that I snagged from Katie. I whip off the cap and down a few gulps. I cringe as I feel the liquid burn my throat and stomach, then pass the bottle to Naomi who takes it like its nothing but water, what a fucking machine.

"This is nice." She says.

"It's a cliché!" I laugh.

"It's a nice cliché."

"You're right." I smile, taking a few more sips of vodka, getting used to the sensations it gives me now.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She asks me. Ha-ha.

"Again? You really want to go skinny dipping again, even after how we basically froze our arses off last time?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. In a bit, okay?"

"Okay." She whispers and rests her chin on my head, and wraps her arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach. I put my own hands on top of hers, entwining our fingers as I do so.

"I've wanted to tell you something." I say.

"Oh yeah? What?" she asks me.

"I've figured it out."

"Figured out what Ems?"

"Myself. I'm gay."

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds; I think she's a bit shocked.

"I'm happy for you. I mean... well done. Congratulations... oh fuck it. You know what I mean."

"Yep, I like girls. Actually no... I like you. I love you. And for right now... that's enough for me."

"I'm glad." She whispers and tightens her hold on me, snuggling into my neck.

"You about ready for that swim, then?"

"Yep." She says, jumping up and grinning, I do the same and we stand there for a few seconds in silence. "Well come on then! Off with the clothes!" She says and I laugh.

"You're just trying to get me naked again aren't you?" I raise an eyebrow and walk toward her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She asks sexily, waggling her eyebrows as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me. She kisses along my collarbone and shoulder, then up my neck, which I extend upwards, giving her more access. I groan softly and then once more when she pulls away, the second time in aggravation.

"What?" I ask.

"We... better stop. Before things get carried away and I can't keep my hands off you."

I laugh. "Right. Swim?"

She nods and undresses herself, and I feel no shame in sneakily peeking as she does. Naomi, once again, almost seems as though she takes pride in the way she watches me closely, licking her lips hungrily as I take my clothes off. I take my bra off in front of her without being too embarrassed, though I'm conscious to cover my... lower... bits... with my hands when I take of my knickers. Naomi whips off all her underwear freely like she's some kind of nudist and I laugh at this.

We have a swim in the fucking freezing cold water and play around for a bit. It's nice; I'm having a nice time. Its fun, just being with her. Not worrying about anything. But my happiness is hindered when I'm reminded of my soon to be departure from the lake. 5 weeks away and I'm already dreading not being in her presence all the time. I try to brush away the thoughts and we escape from the water. I'm shivering my fucking fanny off, barely even bothering to cover up anymore. Naomi's hugging me, her hands rubbing swiftly up and down my arms trying to warm me. I giggle a bit when I feel how very very... happy or very very cold she is against my own chest. Not that I can talk, ha. I hug her tighter and whisper in her ear.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, neither. But we've still got 5 weeks."

"No, I meant go back, tonight."

"Oh. Right." Naomi says, visibly embarrassed.

"But I wish I didn't have to go then either!" I say laughing.

We sit back down on the ground and wrap the rug around ourselves and snuggle into each other.

"I've changed my mind." I whisper.

"Hmm? About what?" she asks tracing patterns up and down my waist.

"About this, us. I want to..."

"Oh, right." Naomi says quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to waste this time with you."

"As long as you're sure" she says, turning and facing me, and when I do the same, kissing me softly. I open my eyes and find hers closed, obviously. The moon is glistening off the lake and reflecting onto her face, making her look more beautiful than ever. I smile at how lucky I am to be with someone so lovely, so sweet, so caring, so... Naomi. I smile and close my eyes again, savouring every moment and clinging to it.

"When do you want to..." she says when we've pulled away and are snuggling again.

"Whenever. Whenever it feels right. I don't think we should tonight... I want to be able to spend the whole night with you." I say shyly, worried that she'll think I'm a loser.

Of course she doesn't. "Sounds absolutely perfect." She smiles. "Besides, I don't believe in sex on the first date." She winks, grinning.

"Hmm... something tells me that isn't quite true." I laugh.

"Oh thanks Em! Anyway, we should probably head back soon though. I don't want you getting caught."

"What about you?"

"Nah, mum wouldn't mind. She had to sneak around for years with Kieran when they were our age, she knows what it's like."

"Right. Let's go then."

-

We get dressed and get our things Naomi walks me back and we exchange our goodbyes at my door.

"I'll text you when I'm in bed, okay?" She tells me.

"Perfect." I smile, kissing her again, just once.

"Good night, Naomi Campbell."

"Good night, Emily Fitch."

And with that, she's gone. I wait and watch until she gets into her house, smiling when every few seconds she turns around and blows a kiss in my direction.

I slowly unlock the door and walk inside, shutting it very softly as I do so. My heart sinks when I see a light's turned on in the kitchen. Fuck. I slowly step into the room, hoping that it's just Katie forgetting to turn the light off when she got a drink or something.

Shit. Dad's sat there, looking at me with his hands around a cup of tea.

"Dad..." I say, my voice shaking.

"Emily, can I talk to you please?"

-


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey 'errrrrrrbody'! So I've been completely frantic this week as in a few hours I am off overseas. Need not worry; I will be back after the weekend! I didn't have much time to write this so it's not proofread but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that! Have a good weekend and thank for all your lovely reviews :)_

_-_

_Dad knows. He fucking saw us Naomi_

Is what the text I send her reads, 20 minutes after I arrived in the house. I'm up in my room now, sitting on my bed clinging onto my phone tightly as tears begin to prickle my eyes in the aftermath of my conversation with dad just then.

_What? How do u know? xxxxx_

I quickly reply.

_When I got inside he was in the kitchen waiting for me. Apparently after wed gone hed gone up to my room to thank me for spending the day with us or something and I wasn't there so I guess he just figured I was with you and waited for me downstairs...then he saw us kissing at the door. Xx_

_Oh shit, Ems. What did he say? Was he angry?xxx_

_Not really. I mean..im not sure. I dont think complicated... I just wasn't ready for him to know yet. Xxxx_

_Did you deny it? you know I wont be offended if you tell them its a misunderstanding or _

_No, naomi. Im not embarrassed of just..i dont know. someone had to find out sooner or later I suppose, and id rather dad than Katie or mum. Im sticking by you no matter what ok and promise you will too. xxxx_

_I know :) Dont worry em, itll be fine. I promise. Get some sleep ok, you come over as soon as you wake up yeah? I love you. Xxx_

_Yeah :-) sweet dreams gorgeous xxx love you too._

I throw my phone to the side and crawl into bed. I wipe a few tears away and eventually nod off.

-

Next morning I wake up early, it's only about 7 or so. I get out of bed and cringe remembering last night's conversation with dad. I look in the mirror and my eyes are puffy and red.

I jump in the shower quickly, get dressed then head on downstairs. Everyone else is asleep still, so I write a quick note before I go.

_Gone to Naomi's. See you later_

_Em x_

I leave the note on the kitchen table and head out. Its fucking freezing, Jesus I wish I'd looked out the window before I left in shorts and a singlet.

I don't bother knocking on her door; I don't even think she'll be awake. I open it and walk over to the stairs.

"Emily?" Jesus that gave me a fright. I turn around. It's not Naomi.

"Hi Gina." I try to smile.

"What's wrong love, it looks like you've been crying?" she asks, standing up and looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing." I try to laugh it off. "Is Naomi here?"

"Yeah, love, she's just in the shower at the minute."

"Right." I say emotionless.

"Emily..." she says softly and I surprise both of us by bursting into tears. Fuck that's embarrassing... Gina has no hesitation when she gets up from the table and comes over enveloping me in a tight hug.

I let myself cry into her and pull away after a few minutes. I wipe my eyes and smile sadly. "My dad knows about Naomi and I."

"Oh, Emily." She says empathetically.

"Yeah."

"Is he angry or..."

"I don't think he's angry, just, you know... embarrassed."

"Well that's worse than angry!" Gina laughs.

"Yeah." I manage to let out a small laugh myself.

We hear a door close upstairs. "Well, that's Naomi out of the shower." She says.

"Thanks Gina. Thanks for being so lovely."

"Don't worry about it, love. It's what I'm here for." She smiles and I return it before walking up the stairs.

"Oh and Emily?" I turn around halfway upstairs. "You're more than welcome to stay here for a couple of days while things settle down. I'm sure we could make up some balls story to your mum about you absolutely having to be here."

"Thanks." I laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

She winks and I continue up the stairs. I open Naomi's door, not thinking about the fact that she's just had a shower. "Jesus, sorry." I say when I find her standing in nothing but her knickers.

"That's alright." She smiles. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

I laugh softly and shut the door behind me. Naomi throws her bra on and walks over to me. Wrapping her arms around me and hugging me so tightly that I feel like I couldn't break free even if I wanted to. I smell her still wet hair and smile. Strawberries.

"It's gonna be ok, Em." She whispers in my ear and I shudder.

I run my hands down her smooth, naked back and hold onto her for dear life. "I know." I whisper back.

We stay like that for a few minutes before we pull away and I sit on her bed while she finishes getting dressed. She comes and lies down next to me, putting her arm underneath my head and her hand over my waist, holding me as close as possible.

"So what actually happened?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Well, like I said. I got inside after saying goodbye to you and there was a light on in the kitchen and I freaked out for a second but I just thought Katie would've forgotten to turn it off or something but then I walked into the room and dad was there looking at me with a cup of tea and he asked me if he could talk to me. Then..."

_Shit. Shit shit shit. I nod slowly and sit down on the chair opposite him._

"_Where've you been?" he asks._

"_With Naomi." I say, my voice barely audible._

"_Doing what?"_

"_We just went and explored the other side of the lake and stuff." I say quickly._

"_Emily..."_

"_Dad... please. Don't."_

"_I know, ok, Em. I saw you and Naomi kissing and I've known before that too."_

"_What? Why didn't you say anything...?"_

"_I wanted to wait until I could properly discuss it with you."_

"_But how did you know before?"_

"_Oh come on Ems. I've gone up to your room while that girl was in there many a time and heard kissing and some other noises I wish I hadn't heard." Oh my god. I look away embarrassed._

"_So this Naomi girl... is she your... your first... you know" he clears his throat awkwardly. "Girlfriend?"_

"_Yes." I say. Oh my fucking god. I cannot believe I am having this conversation with my father._

"_And are you...a lesbian?"_

_I sigh. Fucking hell. I didn't want to do this, but I will. For Naomi. "Yes." I whisper, the tears now welling in my eyes._

"_Emily I don't think you should see Naomi anymore." He says quickly._

"_What?" I say as my heart sinks._

"_I'm sorry kid, she's a bad influence. I'll give you the rest of the week but after that I don't want you seeing her unless me or your mother is around."_

"_Dad." I choke out. "Please. I know you dad. I know you love me and want me to happy. Well I am happy. I love her dad."_

"_I know. And I do. You just have to understand this isn't about me, it's about your mother."_

"_We don't have to tell her." I try._

"_I'm sorry Emily." He says as he gets up and leaves the room._

_-_

"Emily." Naomi says seriously, the tears are now overflowing my eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I say honestly. And suddenly an awkward silence fills the room.

-

Angst angst angst! Next chapter will be from Naomi's POV. Reviews, anyone?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Naomi's POV**

-

Its Thursday now. We've got 3 days. 3 more fucking days until Emily needs to decide whether or not she is going to follow the instructions of her dad or not. Fucking hell.

I've been spending most of my time with Emily since what happened. But it's been... weird. Like the elephant in the room. Like every moment could be the last. I don't know what she's going to do. I don't even think she knows what she's going to do. Everything's so... complicated. I don't like it.

"Hey," I greet her softly as she walks into my room. I'm laying on my bed reading and she smiles softly at me. We've had to spend most of our time together at my house, obviously. It's a bit awkward with her parents around there all the time and my mum's been very understanding. "How are you?" I ask her.

"Good." She nods and I stare at her. "No, actually..." she says sitting down on my bed. "I'm terrible. I fucking don't know what to do Naoms." She says sadly.

"It's okay..." I assure her, closing my book and throwing it on the floor and stroking her knew softly.

"Naomi we should talk about this."

"I know... I know..." I say softly, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and hugging her.

"I don't want to lose you." She cries. Oh fucking shit. She's crying. What the fuck do I do!?

"I know you don't. I don't want to lose you either. But Ems. The thing is..." I sigh. I need to get this off my chest. "I don't want this to just be a... you know." She looks up at me confused. Oh fuck. I'm actually going to have to vocalise this... "I want us to stay together after you leave." I quickly mumble.

She looks up at me and I can easily tell that I've shocked her. But in a good way. Her lips curl at the ends and she places her hand on my cheek, leaning in and kissing me softly. Jesus, I don't think I'll ever get over the way her kisses make me feel. I thought I was going to faint after I kissed her that first night at the party. Fuck sake... even thinking about it...

She pulls away after a couple of seconds. "So do I." He says in her husky voice. Fuck, I could listen to her talk all day and never get bored.

"Emily..." I say hesitantly. "You know... family... family is forever... its set in stone. You can't get rid of them. But me..."

She looks back up at me and I can see the heartbreak in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She chokes out.

"I mean... maybe you need to put your family before me."

"But I love you. I don't care what they think." She quickly says.

"Ems..." I tighten my grip on her.

"Why are you saying this?" She cries more. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Ems. You did nothing."

"Well then why don't you want me anymore?" Fucking hell. If only she could understand.

"I do Emily, you know that. The only thing I want more than I want you is for you to be happy. And your family makes you happy."

"So do you." She challenges, still in tears against my shoulder.

"I know. But. Fucking hell, Emily. It's your family. I'm just... me. I've hardly even been in a proper relationship before. I can't make you happy forever."

"You could try." She says sadly.

"But..." I try.

"Naomi. I'm gay, okay? I'm a bit fat honking dyke alright? Even If we did break up, that doesn't mean I'll just turn straight. They think you're the problem. They think you've made me like this. And you haven't! I've been thinking about this for ages, Naoms. It's not a phase, you didn't change that, you just made me realise it. I'd have other girlfriends, not boyfriends." She says, emphasising the 'girlfriends'.

"Emily I'm trying to do the right thing here." I tell her.

"I know. And thank you for that. It's sweet... in a way. But I don't want to break your heart."

"Maybe... maybe you don't have a choice."

"I can't. I can't break your heart." She tells me.

"Why not?"

"Because it'd break mine." She says simply.

I move my arm lower and over her waist, entwining our fingers. "Emily, he didn't give you a choice, remember? He told you to break up with me. That's it. No ultimatum, nothing. He wants me gone, Em."

"We do have a choice! We could talk to my dad. Or my mum. Tell them that this is for real."

I sigh.

"Why are you giving up on us, Naomi?" she says quietly, sadly.

"I'm not... I'm sorry. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"Do you promise?" She asks. Shit.

"Yeah." I say. But inside, I'm shitting myself. I don't know what's going to happen.

-

Emily went home about 20 minutes ago, and I'm reading again when there's another knock on the door.

"Come in Ems."

"It's me." Its Effy.

"Oh. Come in." I smile sadly.

She smiles and shuts the door behind her and sits on my bed next to me.

"What's been up with you Naomi?" She comes straight out with it.

"I... uh... nothing." I sigh.

"It's that Emily girl isn't it? Are you seeing her?"

"Well I was. I don't even fucking know anymore." I sigh again and lay down, Effy does the same."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well... we were happy. Really happy. Then her dad found out about us, and that she was gay, and now... he wants her to break up with me. By Sunday."

"Oh fuck. That's shit, Nai." She says sympathetically.

"I know. I told her that maybe she should just do what he says and be done with me. But I don't want that."

"What did she say?" She told me she wasn't going to give up on me."

She smiles. "She from London?"

"Bristol." I say sourly.

"Oh. Well, she could I was come to London on the weekends, or you could go there."

"Eff, Bristol's 2 hours away it just wouldn't work. I don't even have a car."

"You could use mine."

"Thanks, Effy. But the whole long distance thing... it never works. Besides, her dad doesn't want me to be with her, remember? Whether we're in the same fucking bed or having phone sex I don't exactly think it's going to make much difference to him."

"Jesus, he sounds like a bit of a twat, Nai. What's up his ass?"

"His wife." I tell her. "She doesn't know about me, she flipped out when she found out I was gay because Emily was supposed to be staying here that night, and I don't know. He doesn't want to have to deal with her finding out, I suppose. Fucking coward." I say angrily.

Effy nods and we lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I love her, Effy."

"What?" She says, and laughs a bit.

"I do. What's so funny?"

"Jesus, we've been best friends for years and I never had you pinned as someone who would ever let themselves fall in love."

"Neither did I." I sigh. "I love her. And now that I've got her, I don't think I could go back to being without her."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. It was like that with Freddie after everything that happened with Cook."

"How are you and Freddie? I haven't fucking seen you in so long!" I say.

"We're good. You know... good. Katie and Cook are fucking now, too, so I'm hoping he's finally over me."

"Jesus, should've seen that coming. We'll its good that he's... you know... moving on. He went through so much."

"Yeah. And even though it's like, weird between us now, I don't know... his happiness means a lot to me, and I'm glad he's found someone else."

"Effy what am I going to do about her?" I say quickly, hoping she won't mind me changing the subject back to me.

"Tell her that you love her. And that you'll be there for her, no matter what. Let her know that she can rely on you when it gets rough. Like right now. Don't just mope around here and hope that she'll miss you enough and come back." She laughs softly.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"You have to figure that out on your own, I'm afraid."

I sigh again and Effy gets up and sits on the bed.

"Fight her her, Naomi! You need to fight for the one you love, they don't always fucking come crawling back you know!" she screams. Not in an angry way. In fact, she's smiling.

I get up and make for the door but stop when I hear Effy say something.

"Pardon?"

"I said... 'that's what I wish someone had told me to do.'" She says blankly.

"Okay... I've got to go," I say while quickly putting on a jumper. "But we'll talk about that soon, Effy Stonem!"

"Go on, go and get her!" She laughs as I run out the door.

-

I am back! Hope you are all having a brilliant week! Once again thanks for the reviews, it was really quite weird writing this chapter, it being in Naomi's POV and everything, so I'd especially really appreciate any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

I decided the first half of this one would also be in Naomi's POV, second is in Emily's. Hope you like it.

-

I stomp downstairs and ignore my mother's calls from the kitchen as I slam the door behind me. I don't know what I'm going to say, nor to whom. I just need to... try. I feel to hopeless right now. I need to be doing everything in my power to keep Emily with me.

3 loud bangs on the front door and Rob fucking Fitch is there within seconds.

"Hi, Naomi." He says. He doesn't say it rudely, but it's not exactly nice, either.

"Uh. Yeah, hi. Can I talk to Emily please?" I say breathlessly.

"Um..." I can tell he's going to say something so I roll my eyes and push past him, running upstairs and into Emily's room.

"Emily." I say as I open to door and see her. I smile, but it's gone as soon as the door opens wider. Who. The. Fuck. Is. That.

"Naomi..." she says awkwardly. "Hi."

"Who's this?" I ask quickly.

"This... this is Ethan. He works down at the lake house."

"Right. Hi." I say impatiently.

"Hi... I was um... I was just going to leave. See you round Ems. Nice to meet you." He nods to me and I scowl. He quickly shuffles out the door and leaves Emily and I alone.

"Ems?" I yell as soon as the door slams.

"What?" She asks, taken aback by the volume of my voice.

"Who the fuck is that random guy and why is he calling you 'Ems'?" I say, a little quieter.

"I told you, his name is Ethan. He works on the lake. He was the tour guide when we went skiing the other day... I don't even know him Naomi."

"Then what was he doing up here?" I ask as I sit down on her bed.

"I don't even know. Katie spent the entire day trying to set me up with him when he was guiding us, then she came up here with him before and about 10 minutes ago she insisted on going and getting drinks for us all and leaving him up here..."

"She's trying to set you up with him?" 

"S'pose. Doesn't really matter though does it?" She sighs.

I nod. And we sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I wouldn't cheat on you Naoms."

"I know." I say quietly.

"I don't know where the hell Katie got to, but I promise nothing was going on up here apart from very little, very awkward conversation."

"Right." I say even more quietly.

"Naomi?" She asks softly as she sits down next to me, resting her hand on my forearm. 

I snap. I can't help it. I turn around and bury my head in her shoulder as the tears begin to fall freely down my face.

I don't think she's surprised, to be honest. She wraps her arms around my back and holds me tightly, rocking my back and forth whispering things like 'it'll be okay', 'I love you', and 'don't cry'.

"Please don't leave me." I say when I pull away. "I know what I said before. But the truth is... I don't want us to break up. I love you. I love you more than I thought I would and I want to be with you. Now and always."

She smiles slightly and softly tucks piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiles properly now.

"What about your dad? I mean I know what he said but that doesn't..." she silences me with a soft kiss to my lips.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere." She wraps her arms around my neck. "I'll talk to him, okay? I don't care anymore. I just want you. But right now..." She grins. "I feel like getting pissed out of my fanny and dancing."

I grin.

-

**Emily's POV**

Jesus, wherever the fuck we are, I'll never know. Naomi made us drive about an hour to get to this place, it's the closest club to the lake but it's still quite packed with people. Naomi knew one of the girls at the door (by the hungry looks Naomi was getting from her, I don't think I want to know how they met...) so we got in for free and didn't have to wait in line.

She grabs my hand the second we enter the room and I smile when I hear the loud music and the floor shaking beneath me because of it. I can smell nothing but sweat, alcohol, fags and weed and I like it. Reminds me of home, somewhat.

She drags me to the bar straight away and insists we down numerous shots each before she orders us some drinks.

"You ready to dance then?" She asks me, clearly drunk after about half an hour of non stop drinking.

"Definitely." I reply, grinning, equally as fucked.

We get up and she pulls me over to the middle of the dance floor where we squish through the masses of sweaty bodies. Ah, I feel so at home here.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closely. I grin and grip tightly onto her hips and pull her towards me even more. We begin to sway heavily to the beat of the music and I trail my hands up her back to get to her neck. I pull her in by it and kiss her deeply, fighting my tongue with hers without hesitation. We swap positions as we keep kissing; she puts her hands on my waist. They trail down, grabbing my arse and squeezing it. I laugh when I hear heaps of guys shouting at us.

"Go down on her!" One of them yells. Oh for fucks sake.

We simply laugh and ignore them; continuing kissing of course. Hey, I'm enjoying it, she's enjoying it, and if they want to enjoy it too... so be it. I grind my arse into her crotch as she spins me around, my back now against her. We continue moving to the music, the alcohol clearly taking over our bodies now. I gasp and shoot my head back in shock when I feel her hands on my tits, cupping then hard, but not roughly either. Teasingly.

As my neck flies back I'm shocked again as her lips quickly find their way to my skin. She bites softly and sucks softly as well; I think she's careful not to leave a mark. I groan quietly, receiving more cheers from the guys. She goes to pull away but I'm quick to grab her head from behind and push her lips back to my neck. 

"Ems" she says through her attack to my skin. "I'll leave a mark."

"Good. Fucking leave one. I want it there. I'm yours and I want you to show me that you fucking own me." I groan out as she bites me so hard that I can literally feel the blood come out of my split skin.

I turn in her arms and kiss her. Hard. Passion. Lust. Love. I can taste the blood on her tongue.

And that's when I realise. I don't care what it takes. If I never see my family again, it'll be fine. She's like a drug that I'm addicted to. I need her. I quite literally cannot be without her. I know I've said it before, but I love her. I fucking love her.

-

Wrote this in a hurry, don't really like it to be honest so I'm sorry if this wasn't up to scratch! And I realise I say this pretty much every chapter (terrible of me, I know) but I'm so sorry for the delay! Work and uni and stuff have been chaotic this week! Thanks for ALL the reviews; it means the world to me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Rather short one! Sorry, I'm still really busy at the moment! Reviews are appreciated and all that :) also thanks to everyone who's still actually READING this! – That's all of you that have alerted this story etc! I love knowing so many people are actually interested in some of my ideas :)**

I feel free. Like all of my worries have come out in the blood of the bite wound. I taste my blood on my tongue. Each second, each touch makes me realise how much I need her. Fuck my family; if they're not there for me right now then maybe I'll never need them anyway. Naomi wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't. I know her.

She pulls her lips apart from mine and I groan, partly in annoyance, but mostly at how fucking turned on I am.

"I hate to do this, Ems. Like, really_, really _hate to do this. But we should probably start heading home." She screams over the music.

"Its only 10." I try to reason.

"True, but considering how much we've had to drink I'd say that I think we'll be bussing home..."

Oh right, shit. "What about my car?" I frown.

"We'll come get it in the morning, I'm sure Kieran won't mind dropping us."

"Fine." I pout and she laughs and kisses my lips. Hard enough to let me taste the traces of blood still on her lips, but lightly enough to leave me wanting more.

"Come on then, let's go. Mum will be wondering where we pissed off to." And with that, she takes my hand and leads me out of the club.

It takes us only about 15 minutes to walk to the bus station, however we're sat waiting for a good half hour before it actually comes. Naomi rubbing her hand up and down my thigh while we sit next to an old man certainly didn't make things hurry up either.

We're now on the bus. We choose to sit right at the back against a window. There's not many people on it. Pretty much just us, the old man, 2 very gay looking men and a woman with a young child.

The drive goes by in pretty much a blur as Naomi continues her handwork on my legs. I try to look as relaxed as possible after receiving many rude glares from the woman with the kid after I accidentally let slip a few moans and gasps... we still a few sneaky kisses before we know it we're off the bus and walking to the lakeside.

"Is it alright if I stay at yours?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to intrude, though I'm sure she won't mind.

"Of course you can, Ems." She says, wrapping and arm around my waist and pulling me in close.

I smile and snuggle into her. Things may not be so perfect at the moment, but right now, in this second, I don't think it could be more perfect.

We walk in the door slowly and quietly and we're surprised when the lights are on.

"Mum?" Naomi calls, dropping her bag on the table.

"In here, sweets." She whispers loudly from the living room.

Naomi and I exchange confused looks and follow the sound of Gina's voice.

"Kieran's gone and bloody fallen asleep in the middle of our movie." She smirks and rolls her eyes.

Naomi and I smile as Gina puts a blanket over a sleeping Kieran who's curled up in a ball on the couch like a cat.

Gina motions for us to come into the kitchen and we follow her, shutting the door quietly behind us.

"Where have you two been then?"

"We went to that club; you know the one not that far from here?"

I scoff at her words and she looks at me questioningly.

"Not that far, Naoms?" I laugh. "Took us about an hour to drive there."

"You drove?" Gina asks.

"Yeah, Ems got a car."

"But you've been drinking; I can smell it from here." She says, cringing.

"S'ok," I smile. "We bussed home."

"Oh yeah, can you or Kieran drive us back to the club in the morning to get Emily's car?" Naomi says, biting her lip hopefully.

Gina sighs. "We'll I've got some shit to do, but if Kieran can't take you, I will."

"Thank you mummy." Naomi grins and leaps forward, kissing her mum on the cheek. "Night."

"Night girls, you two behave." She winks and Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Night Gina." I say as Naomi drags me out of the room.

We're in bed now, having gotten changed, brushed our teeth, and all that. I don't know about Naomi, but I'm pretty sober now. I become even more so as she skims her hand up my leg and rests it on my thigh. Did I mention we're only wearing knickers and t-shirts?

She's facing towards me, grinning. I roll over and smile back at her before I lean in and capture her lips. I smile into her lips as I feel her do so, and I wrap my arm around her waist. I feel her shudder a bit when my fingers go up her shirt and begin rubbing and tracing patterns up her back. It's been a while since we talked about sex. About us having sex. And I want to, I do. It's just... there hasn't really been a good moment. We're rarely home alone and sober, and I don't want to have my first fuck when I'm drunk. Especially not my first fuck with Naomi. I know she wants to, but that's different. She's done it before. Loads of times, according to Gina. Actually, that sounds bad. She's done it enough times to be experienced and desirable, but not enough times to be called a slut. Yeah. Perfect. She doesn't want to feel like she's pressuring me. I know she wants it to be special, but she's expecting me to put out pretty soon, I think.

She pulls away. "Your mind is somewhere else." She states, furrowing her eyebrows. "Isn't it?"

"Sorry." I say.

"Is it your dad?"

"No, no, jeez, Naoms, I don't know about you but when I'm snogging someone I try _not_ to think of my parents." I tease.

"Ems!" She laughs. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my darling." I say mockingly. "Now can we get back to business?" She grins.

I kiss her again and this time manage to climb atop of her without breaking our lips apart. I kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. I can confidence and decide to try something... new. I reach my hands down to the hem of her shirt and look at her making sure it's okay. She smirks at me challenging me and I smile. I pull the top up and over her head. I kiss her once more and just as I'm about to break away and relocate my mouth to the newly uncovered area, the door opens. It's quite noisy and I jump with fright. I don't know how it happens but I grab Naomi and somehow we both end up on the floor.

Naomi grabs her top and covers her boobs, laughing along with me, though really it is quite awkward.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mum, haven't you learnt that you should knock my now?" Naomi laughs.

I turn around to look at Gina and my smile is wiped from my face immediately. My heart begins to pump harder and harder and I feel Naomi shift uncomfortably next to me.

That definitely is not Gina.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know! I know! I know! Before any of you feel the need to ask, no, I was not abducted by aliens, and no, I did not die and just come back to life...! I'm not going to bore you with my whole sob story, but basically my long (loooooong) term girlfriend and I have broken up. Yep, for good. And while I've been mooching around the house these past couple of months, you'd think I would've written a million chapters right? But considering this story was written partly (only partly!) about her and I, and was written partly (again with the partly) for her, I really did not want to be writing (or reading) and fanfiction! I had it all sent to a folder in my email that I didn't check till now and boy... it's gonna take me a while to catch up hahahaa. I'm really sorry for leaving you like that, and on such a mean cliffhanger lol. I would've been able to update sooner (slash get off my ass and out of the house sooner!) had my best friend come round and give me a royal shove up the ass (in a good way though), something along the lines of a 'don't be down' song. WITH MARACAS.**

**Right, so yep, I'm back and better than ever so if you're still wanting to read this then I'm still gonna write it. Enjoy! Oh and sorry if it's shit... I may've lost my 'touch' :) Oh and you may want to go back and read the last couple chapters again... you probably don't' remember what this story's about ha! On with it then...**

I look at the disgusted, angered, face of one of those who is supposed to love me most and I crack. "Get out." I yell. I don't know why I do it... probably so that I can have a few seconds to prepare myself for what's inevitably going to happen next...

The door slams and I hear feet running down the stairs then another door slamming; the front door. Maybe I do have a while.

"Ems," Naomi speaks softly, stroking my arm and trying to hug me as she does so. I don't respond, I literally cannot move, in fact. "It's gonna be okay... just explain it, Ems. Just explain it. Tell her."

Silent tears begin to rush down my face, I don't even know why. I mean this was going to happen at some point. I mean what did I expect, to get away with all this? Lying to my family? Course not. Dad knows. Didn't care. Didn't care that I was in_ love_. It's like I told him 'Hey dad, I'm in love with a girl called Naomi.' And all he hears is that 'I'm in love with a girl'. They wouldn't have even understood if I'd fucking told them and been honest from the start. Like it matters now.

I turn to Naomi. The beautiful girl who captured my heart and started all this.

"What am I gonna do now?" I choke out.

She just keeps repeating it over and over, like a stuck record. "It's gonna be okay. I love you. It's gonna be okay. I love you. It's gonna be okay, I love you..." And it's all I need to hear.

I start to drift off her arms, I think, because I'm startled when she speaks again. "Emily... I know you don't want to do this but you should probably go and talk to her before she makes things worse and tells everyone else..."

"I know." I wipe my nose and look up and her.

"Hey," she says softly, wiping a tear away from my cheek, "It's not always gonna be like this, you know. It's gonna be worth it, you and me."

"You're gorgeous." I smile sadly and kiss her cheek. She smiles and pulls me against her in response, my head resting just above her boobs. "Come with me." I say a few seconds later.

"To talk to her?" she seems confused.

"Yes. I want you there." I tell her. "Unless you don't want to... I mean you don't have to..." I backtrack upon realise that she might actually want to be a part of me finally coming out to my family.

"If you want me there, of course I will. Plus I want to see the look on your brother's face when he hears about this." She giggles at the end and I give her a playful slap on the arm in return.

"Watch it, cheeky." I say standing up putting my clothes from this evening back on, I don't think they're gonna appreciate it if I turn up there in my knickers and one of Naomi's t-shirts.

Naomi does the same and we leave the room and walk downstairs, hand in hand all the way.

"Mum? Are you still up?" Naomi asks as we follow the light into the living room and find Gina sitting on her own watching the telly, Kieran obviously having gone to bed.

"Yeah, thought I'd watch the end of this film as I don't think Kieran will be interested; considering he bloody missed most of it."

"Right," Naomi says, clearly about to tell her mum what just happened.

"Did you talk to your sister, Emily?" Gina asks. Ha.

"Uh... almost." I say. She obviously can't see that I've been crying. Naomi squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"That's actually what I was going to talk to you about, Mum."

"Spit it out then." She says, motioning for us to sit down on the couch next to her as she switches off the TV.

"Well... Emily and I were up in my room... and Katie didn't exactly knock and Emily and I were sort of..."

"Shagging." Gina casually finishes and I bite my lip and look away. Ha, at least I can find some part of this amusing.

"No, mum we weren't shagging." Naomi says aggravated.

"...Yet." she raises her eyebrows and takes a sip of her tea that's been sitting on the coffee table.

"For your information Emily and I are not sleeping together! We've both decided to wait for the right moment to do it!" Naomi practically shouts. I blush with embarrassment and Gina displays a pretend look of disgust.

"Jesus, Naomi, thanks for telling me that..." she cringes.

Naomi raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth in a look of shock and looks to me for support. "It was your fault you were practically..."

"Naomi, she's teasing you." I laugh and squeeze her hand which I still am holding tightly onto.

"Right. I knew that." Naomi looks away. Fuck she's adorable.

"Anyway," Gina says once she's stopped laughing at a worked-up Naomi. "So she caught you... in a compromising position, we'll say." We nod. "Jesus Naomi, the amount of times I've walked in on you in MORE than 'compromising positions' you'd think you'd have been a bit more careful..."

"Can we just stick to the point!" Frustrated Naomi looks away embarrassed and I laugh, receiving a wink from Gina.

"We're gonna go and talk to Katie now... She didn't look too... happy." I say frowning.

"Do you want me to come?" Gina reaches out, looking concerned, for not only me, but for Naomi who will probably be ripped to shreds by my darling family.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"Course not, love."

"Alright, let's go." I get up, bringing Naomi up with me.

I sigh to myself. I'm completely fucked.

I can't even remember if this is short or not lol but I normally write short chapters but this somehow feels a lot shorter that normal... oh well bit of a filler but hopefully my next update won't be too far away (remembering now I've got my life back I'd like to make the most of it!) Plus I've got to find myself a new job... got bloody fired after not showing up for 2 weeks :( Argh, the things love does to us!


End file.
